In February 1972 New Visions communicated a Board action that the hospital "begin to provide services for alcoholics and persons with drug problems", and "also that better service be given to welfare recipients, low income persons and drug addicts" - letter included supporting documents. In conferring with a New Visions director it was learned that dissatisfaction with the conduct of the alcoholism program would result in reorganization under a new program director who would be employed directly by New Visions. From the above letter and the included "Purposes and Goals" and the 1969 Guidelines from the AMA Council on Mental Health distributed at the May 30, 1972 reorganization meeting, it is apparent that there was a lack of awareness of a long-standing hospital policy providing for emergency treatment and admission of persons with alcohol/drug problems, regardless of economic status. During a year-long effort of a community agency advisory committee to assist the reorganized program, including participation by the hospital and the State agency - the latter involvement directly a result of hospital urging, the entire group came to recognize that the hospital had been involved with these problems to the limit of its available resources. Further, realization resulted from assessment of the alcoholism problem throughout the county, that a substantial increase in resources was essential to cope with these problems. Interest then was focused on the part of all participants on the slow process, as related to identified community needs, in obtaining approval of a revised CMHC initial staffing grant application and the further interval in obtaining obligation of funding for the approved grant.